Gula
by Ryougi
Summary: Break está aburrido de escuchar a Oz hablarle respecto a la "cita" que ha tenido con Sharon la noche anterior en un Carnaval del pueblo. Para la hora del té ya sabe qué hacer para no aburrirse   Break/Oz  Shounen Ai


**Fandom**: Pandora Hearts  
**Pairing**:¿Break/Oz? y una mención de Gilbert/Oz – Break/Sharon  
**Género**: Pequenísimo Shounen Ai y un poco de Humor.  
**Warning**: Shounen Ai  
**Rate**:T

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki~

**xxx**

Con exactitud no podía recordar todo el tiempo que llevaba sentado en la mesa del jardín de la casa Reinsworth, pero de lo que sí podía estar seguro era que el rubio no podía cerrar la boca desde hace más de una hora. Bien, no era que le molestase ni nada de eso (porque realmente ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención a sus comentarios) pero sí que se aburría de sobremanera escuchando a Oz mencionar una y otra vez a la señorita Sharon en cada oración que soltaba.

Aún cuando no quería asumirlo, una pequeña vena recelosa se le escapaba en su fuero interno, porque la señorita era suya así como él siempre estaría a su servicio hasta el fin de su existencia.

Tal vez estaba enamorado de una extraña manera de Sharon, pero tampoco quería ilusionar a la dulce mujer con sus confundidos y secretos sentimientos, así pues cuando Oz volvió a nombrar lo maravilloso que había sido la velada anterior con la Reinworth por la ciudad, Break hizo un pequeño ruido ronco con la garganta que bajó al rubio de su nube.

"¿Eh?, ¿Te pasa algo malo Break?" Preguntó Oz lo suficientemente confundido por la acción del ojirrojo.

"A mi nada Oz-kun, sólo quería recordarte que si sigues hablando tanto se te enfriará la taza de té." Señaló el peliplateado con su característica sonrisa y extraña calma.

"Cierto, tienes razón. No me había dado cuenta de eso, de seguro y fue porque ya estaba por las nubes otra vez." Admitió el otro, tomando un leve sorbo de la taza de porcelana. "¡Debiste haber ido al Carnaval anoche Break!, Los fuegos artificiales y la música estaban bastante agradables."

Y hubiese ido de no ser que tuvo que aguantar toda la noche a Liam que le sacaba en cara todos sus trabajos atrasados e incompletos. Le hubiese encantado haberse fugado como siempre lo hacía, pero su propia señora le había indicado exclusivamente que era más prudente que se encargase de sus obligaciones a andar dándoselas de vago y así lo había hecho…

Mientras que Gilbert,Alice,Sharon y Oz se divertían de lo lindo en el pueblo, sobretodo el rubio que la cara de idiota no se la podía quitar nadie, pero que en el fondo siempre lograba sorprenderle.

"Yo también lamento mucho no haber podido ir pero ya sabes, trabajo es trabajo." Rió mientras se engullía un dulce de la mesa. "Debieron de haber caminado mucho, pues la señorita aún sigue durmiendo en su cuarto." Agregó.

"Bastante, pero valió la pena para tener una vista privilegiada de los fuegos." Respondió Oz muy alegre al tiempo que cortaba con el tenedor un pedazo de pastel que tenía servido sin llevárselo a la boca todavía por estar demasiado embobado en recuerdos pasados.

"Ya veo~" Canturreó Break, entornando disimuladamente su orbe rojiza. Su mente comenzaba a trabajar rápido en un plan malvado y eso que ni siquiera Emily había abierto la boca en todo este tiempo.

Sharon no estaba, Gilbert y Alice parecían haber sido tragados por la tierra y Oz no paraba de hablarle fantaseado enfrente suyo... la ocasión perfecta para jugarle una pequeña broma a él y de paso, se vengase por lo que inconscientemente el rubio le estaba intentando arrebatar.

"Así que hicimos eso." Concretó el Vessalius comiéndose el bocado de pastel con lentitud, saboreándolo. "¿Tú cómo mataste el tiempo toda la noche Break?"

"Pues…" El ojirrojo con pereza se estiró en su asiento despreocupadamente. "No mucho, creo que lo mismo de siempre: manosear a Liam hasta hartarlo."

Oz casi escupe el té que estaba bebiendo ante la declaración de su amigo, lo que le hizo abrir los verdosos ojos de par en par, anonado.

"¿Q-Qué tú qué?" Masculló.

"Eso. Me gusta acosar a Liam, se sonroja tan fácil~ ¡Es como Gilbert!" Río y con bastantes ganas, pues todo le estaba marchando a la perfección.

"Si bueno Gilbert siempre se sonroja por todo pero… ¿De verdad acosas a Liam?, me sorprende."

"No es nada raro. Vincent acosa a su hermano, ¿Por qué yo no podría hacer lo mismo con Liam?"

"Mhn… buen punto." El ojiverde frunció las cejas un tanto disgustado por el hecho de que el rubio con heterocromía saliese a la conversación, ése que la mayor parte del tiempo osaba con acosar a su sirviente.

"Oh, no pongas esa cara Oz-kun." Comentó simulando lástima. "Sólo le nombré para dar un ejemplo, yo sé muy bien que tanto te gusta el temperamental de Gil~"

"¡Eso no es c-cierto!" Oz se sonrojó. "Gilbert es mi amigo nada más."

"Ahahaha~ , amigos se les llama ahora." Se burló.

"¡Break!" Protestó el otro.

"Ya, ya. Tranquilo." Pidió volviendo a acomodarse sobre su asiento." No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, tu secreto está bien guardado conmigo al menos hasta que me pagues por guardártelo." Sonrió.

"Chantajista."

"Cobarde~"

"De acuerdo." Suspiró. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Oz seriamente se lamentaría de haber hecho dicha pregunta, pues fue instantáneo como Break se trepó a la mesa haciéndole el quite a tazas, platos y cubiertos para acercarse lo suficiente al Vessalius que no procesaba lo que su amigo estaba haciendo.

"Es bastante simple, quiero comerme tu pastel~" Canturreó el ojirrojo tomando el tenedor de Oz para robarse el último bocado de la tartaleta de frutas tan bellamente decorada y metérselo a la boca.

"P-Pudiste habérmelo pedido antes de subirte a la mesa." Dijo Oz avergonzado, mas Break ni se esmero en darle una respuesta concreta, pues el muy pillo puso una mano sobre las hebras rubias del Vessalius y se lo acercó al rostro para comerle la boca en un sorpresivo beso.

Oz abrió los orbes como platos y el carmín se apoderó de su rostro, acrecentado no sólo por el morbo que le daba de pensar que estaban en pleno jardín de la casa Reinsworth, en público y que aparte, era Break, su amigo el que le estaba besando. Sintió una corriente eléctrica inexplicable por su espina y su vergüenza aumentó cuando repentinamente percibió la lengua del contrario pidiendo permiso para jugar con la suya. El Vessalius no sabía qué hacer, hasta que comprendió a lo que quería llegar el ojirrojo y se rió.

Break Xerxes parecía no dejar de tener sorpresas escondidas bajo las amplias mangas de su traje, todos tenían eso más que claro.

Lentamente –y para gusto de Break- Oz abrió la boca dándole el paso a su lengua, sintiendo la fuerza de las descargas con tan solo rozar la ajena en algo que se hubiese tornado una batalla campal de no haber sido por ese trozo dulce de tartaleta que prácticamente reposaba sobre la lengua de Break y que llegó hasta la boca de Oz en una extraña mezcla compuesta por el azúcar del postre, la textura de su masa, los pedazos de manzana, durazno y frutilla que iban junto con la saliva del sirviente.

Se separaron tras unos instantes de permanecer en inquietante silencio, primero Break se estiró con pereza desde su posición en la mesa y se pasó unos pálidos dedos sobre la comisura de sus labios donde un travieso resto de azúcar resbalaba. Oz casi como una estatua enrojecida, tragó no sólo el trozo de pastel que ahora estaba en su boca, sino también se encargó de llevarse consigo un poco de saliva que le permitiese procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir durante la hora del té de la mañana.

"Tu secreto está bien guardado conmigo, Oz-kun~" Dijo el peliplateado con una ligera sonrisa burlona al tiempo que se bajaba pasivamente de la mesa.

"¿A-A dónde vas?" Preguntó el menor mecánicamente sin moverse de su asiento.

"A ir a ver a la señorita Sharon, no puede ser que esté durmiendo durante tanto rato, no es bueno para su salud." Explicó haciéndole una pequeña seña con la mano al Vessalius a modo de despedida.

"Es una forma sútil de decir que quiere salvarse el culo de Gilbert~" Interrumpió por primera vez en escena Emily.

"Shh, shh Emily, deberías aprender a guardar silencio durante mucho más tiempo." Reclamó Break haciéndose el ofendido por su muñeca y desapareciendo de vista de Oz por entremedio de los grandes rosales del jardín.

En efecto, el Vessalius permaneció en la silla anonado, sonrojado y se tocó con los dedos esa zona que osadamente Break había besado de una forma cargada de experiencia jamás vista antes por el rubio.

Aún cuando le costara asumirlo, ni siquiera Gilbert sabía besar de esa manera (y hasta que finalmente había optado por asumir que si tenía algo con su sirviente) y esperaba al menos, que el moreno no les hubiese visto o explotaría intentando en lo posible meterle plomo en la cabeza al ojirrojo por su osadía.

Lo que Oz no sabía es que Gilbert era tan predecible que ya estaba reclamándole a mitad de su travesía a Break que iba en busca de Sharon, la muchacha que desde el balcón de su habitación había tenido una vista privilegiada de la escena.

Si de algo podía estar segura la Reinsworth, era que Break se ganaría un buen regaño por haber atormentado al pobre Vessalius. Ella se encargaría _exclusivamente_ de hacer que así fuese

**xxx**

**Notas de autor**:

Y he aquí el segundo fic que posteó por esta página~

Para ser exactas, mi primer fanfic de Pandora Hearts en donde con suerte nombré a Alice una sola vez por que es el personaje que **menos** me gusta del manga x'D *se oculta de las fans de Oz/Alice*

En fin, quise irme por otros lados y para no hacer el típico Gilbert/Oz, me fui con el adorable de Break D, porque es sexy y es un gozón por donde se le mire~

Ojalá les haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer x3.

Reviews y tomates son recibidos.


End file.
